Breaking of a Heart
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After Timmy broke her heart, Tootie is comforted by a magical being to help her with getting through her heartbreak. Who is this person and what are his motives. Rated T for Swearing and Violence.


**Fairy odd parents: Breaking of a Heart**

**I apolize if the characters are OOC and stuff. I don't own fairly odd parents. Butch Hartman and Nickoloden own it. **

**Chapter 1: Sinister appears**

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie" Tootie said slamming the door to her room with her Timmy dolls gliding herself to her desk with a mirror. "It's always about her. Why can't he give our love a chance? Unlikely that will ever happen."

Tootie looked at herself in the mirror. She was a complete mess. Her hair was out of control, her eyes looked like a river that was never going to stop flowing downstream, and she couldn't stop shuddering due to the pain that was inflicted to her by her long time crush Timmy Turner. It was only yesterday that Timmy eradiated Tootie's love for him, and ironically it was. She had spent years building her room around him to only have him demolish her heart in the end.

"No matter how hard I try, nothing is ever good enough for him" Tootie looked at her mirror and smiled a little bit with hopefulness "Despite all that, I still believe that he will be mine"

**(Flashback)**

** Tootie just wanted to know why her pink-hatted crush wasn't into her. She only expected that he didn't like her because of her stalking him, but it was further from that. **

"Timmy, tell me why do you not like me" Tootie said talking to him

Timmy tried to ignore Tootie; she just pulled him out of a conversation with Trixie, his crush. He looked at Tootie, who was standing there waiting for an answer to her question but ignored her and dived in for his books in his locker.

"Timmy, Pleases tell me" Tootie whined as she tried to pout

Timmy was getting his books out when he was shocked that Tootie was still asking why, as if she didn't know.

_Relax Timmy, Just relax and be cool. If you can ignore her, then there might be a chance for her to forget it. _

"TTTTTIIMMMMMYYY" Tootie screamed and jumped up and down like she was on a trampoline "I just want to know why you don't like me"

"Why" Timmy shouted as a crowd of kids gathered around both of them forming a circle. Timmy couldn't take it anymore; he turned to Tootie with hatefulness in his eyes.

"You want to know why I don't like you, Tootie" Timmy said shouting at her as if he was demonic "You are annoying, you are creeper. In fact, there is no other way to describe you. You have no idea that I don't even like you. At first I felt sorry for you, I really did. I can't look out my window without seeing you. I am so creeped out that I need a restraining order just to keep you away from me and I am ten. So listen up loud and clear Tootie, I don't like you and I never will".

Timmy was breathing in and out as he let out how he felt and all the emotions that came with it. Everything seemed quiet in the hallway as if something important was dropped. Everyone looked at Tootie, who had tears in her eyes and stared at Timmy. That's all she did. She looked at Timmy with her watery eyes and closed them slowly and ran home.

**(End of Flashback)**

Tootie looked at the mirror as she had dried her tears. She had taken all of her items that reminded her of Timmy and threw them inside the closet. Tootie looked at her mirror and looked ashamed.

"Maybe Timmy is right, I am ugly and creepy" Tootie says looking away from her reflection

"Maybe you are not seeing with your true eyes then" A voice that echoed her room

"Who is there and who said that" Tootie said looking around the room spooked by the voice "Show yourself"

"My name is Sinister" the voice said "Since you have wished it; it will be my honored to reveal myself"

Suddenly, Tootie's mirror went black and a black ball morphed from the mirror. The ball was spinning in the middle of the room and out of the darkness, a man landed on the floor. The person didn't look more than a ten year old boy. The dark boy had a black t shirt, black pants, and black hair and wore a black fedora. The figure opened his eyes and sclera was colored black and his iris was grey.

"What are you doing in my room" Tootie said yelling at the figure that was startled by her high tone of voice.

"Well excuse me miss, I am only trying to be generous. Since you have granted a wish" Sinister looked around the empty room and a smirk ran across his face. He snapped his finger and a table with two cups and two chairs appeared and sat down and poured a cup of orange juice and poured another one for his rudely hostess "Want some"

Tootie stared upon the chair and observed it and sat down. The figure looked at Tootie and understood how she was feeling and sat down looking at the orange juice and the cup.

"Don't worry, it's not posion or anything" Sinister spoke and looked at her "I understand how you must feel and I am ready to help. As you can see, I can make stuff appear without any known explanation"

Tootie nods and looks at Sinister. Sinister closed his eyes and smiled as he walked to her window. Tootie grabbed the cup and stood at Sinister wielding the cup towards him and shaking.

"Why are you here" She asked as she was frighten at the sight of him

"There you go again quickly judging others. If I wanted you destroyed, I would have done it already and besides" Sinister said turning towards her making the cup and table disappear and looked at her.

"I am not here to harm you" Sinister said and Tootie was shocked by this statement "I am here to help you and make everything you ever dreamed of, a reality"

**Well that's the end of this chapter. What did you guys think? What do you think of the character I had in the story? Review and Predict for next chapter. **


End file.
